Compensación
by Lilith-chan
Summary: Hisoka no se arrepiente de los cambios realizados en su vida para poder estar junto a Gon. Y todo gracias a un momento en particular. Hisoka x Gon.


**¡Hola a todos! Espero que disfruten este cortito one shot HisoGon narrado desde la visión de Hisoka. **

**Aclaración obvia de siempre: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, por más que haga pataletas. **

**Compensación**

Llevaban más de un año viviendo juntos, sin una residencia fija, porque ambos preferían trasladarse de un lugar a otro y luchar contra la rutina, descubrir lugares nuevos y vivir experiencias irrepetibles.

El menor de los dos tenía veinte años y se había convertido en un espléndido Cazador Buscador de Tesoros, obedeciendo a su instinto aventurero y siempre curioso; el mayor alcanzaba los treinta y seis, y de ser un asesino por gusto pasó a ser un Cazador de Listas Negras independiente, lo que le permitía enfrentar y aniquilar enemigos fuertes dentro de la ley, aunque siempre bajo sus propias reglas y caprichos.

A veces, el mayor experimentaba deseos de acabar con la vida de alguien fuerte que no estaba catalogado como criminal. En esas instancias, el menor se aferraba a su brazo, le dedicaba una mirada cargada de ternura y de su sonrisa escapaban palabras que sonaban a gloria. "Entrena conmigo". Y el mayor se calmaba, pues no existía mejor oponente.

Sus entrenamientos eran verdaderos combates a muerte y muchas veces necesitaban al menos un par de días para recuperarse de ellos. No obstante, en algunas ocasiones pasaban a transformarse en imprevistos y candentes encuentros sexuales. Al principio el menor era muy tímido en ese aspecto, pero con el tiempo adquirió sensualidad y sus movimientos juguetones, acompañados de la dulzura que lo caracterizaba y del aroma a sangre, eran suficientes para embriagar al mayor que moría de placer cada vez que tomaba al menor con fiereza, provocando que el joven también cayera en éxtasis.

Sin embargo, el momento que le indicaba al mayor que su decisión de abandonar su libre vida de asesino para estar junto al menor había sido la correcta, no tenía relación ni con las impredecibles aventuras, ni con las emocionantes luchas, ni con el buen sexo.

El mayor despertaba casi una hora antes que el menor sólo para verlo dormir. Le gustaba acariciar su pacífico rostro celestial, delinear cada una de sus facciones, disfrutar el calor que expelía, sentir cómo se apegaba a su cuerpo y, con algo de suerte, escucharlo pronunciar su nombre entre sueños. Mantener su autocontrol durante esos minutos era la prueba de fuego a la que se sometía cada vez que dormían juntos. Soportar la tentación de triturar sus huesos, cortar sus tendones, romperle el cráneo, estrangularlo, partir sus extremidades... La tentación de verlo emanar cada gota de sangre de su cuerpo…

Una sola mala señal y sería dominado por la locura.

Entonces llegaba ese instante clave.

El menor se removía suavemente, fruncía un poco el ceño y sus grandes ojos se abrían despacio, dejando ver el expresivo color marrón y el brillo transparente en su mirada que continuaba siendo inocente aún con el pasar de los años. El mayor sentía que era el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo por tener la posibilidad de ver esos hermosos ojos llenos de vida. Esos ojos que adquirían un toque de timidez al despertar, potenciado por un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, indicándole que su escena favorita estaba casi completa.

—¿Te despertaste hace mucho, Hisoka? —preguntaba medio adormilado el menor, con dulzura.

—Hace unos diez o quince minutos —mentía el mayor, dedicándole una sonrisa pícara, dispuesto a continuar el guión—. Ya estoy acostumbrado a despertar con una de tus patadas.

—¿Eeeh? —el rubor aumentaba, por la vergüenza del falso hecho—. ¿De verdad?

—Y tus ronquidos no son mucho mejores —continuaba, avergonzándolo más.

—No puede ser… Lo siento tanto… —el menor lo miraba con ojos suplicantes—. ¿Me amas a pesar de mis patadas y mis ronquidos?

—Te amo a pesar de todo —respondía, luego de una pausa, empleando un tono sincero y suave, inesperado para un hombre como él.

El mayor cerraba los ojos por breve tiempo, para escuchar la risita encantadora del menor y sentir las yemas de sus dedos caminar por su rostro. El contacto de los brazos contrarios rodeando su cuello le señalaba que era hora de volver a centrar su mirada ámbar en la ajena.

—¿Y tú me amas, Gon?

—Te amo y te amaré por siempre, siempre, siempre…

La continuidad del "siempre" se veía interrumpida cuando ambos juntaban sus labios y la escena finalizaba.

En ese momento Hisoka corroboraba que ser la pareja de Gon, poder amarlo y ser amado por él, valía cualquier sacrificio. Inclusive dejarlo vivir.


End file.
